


Molding

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Classes without Harry challenge. Professor Binns as a first year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molding

Ray was the only student in first year who liked History of Magic. His class mates always came to him for help. He could tell stories about Uric deciding today was a jellyfish kind of day. He could help you see the Giants throwing rocks at each other.

"Please, Professor, did Elfric the Eager…?" Ray asked.

Professor Detrius looked over her glasses at him.

"This is a history class, not a discussion, Mr Binns. The true path of the historian lies in remembering the facts as they have been recorded, not in questioning them."

Ray nodded, and noted the advice.


End file.
